


Sleepy Secrets

by UtaPri_Trash



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Bedsharing, Blushing, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtaPri_Trash/pseuds/UtaPri_Trash
Summary: Otoya likes to make it a habit to sneak into Tokiya's bed at night while he's sleeping. He does also make sure to wake up and creep back to his own bed before Tokiya wakes up and finds him intruding. Usually.





	Sleepy Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a slight headcanon of mine.  
> Also first fanfic for this account!

_Is he asleep yet?_ Otoya wondered to himself as he glanced over his shoulder at his roommate's occupied bed just a few steps across the room they shared together.  _I could just not take the risk and go to sleep on my own, but there's just something about having Tokiya's warmth close by that makes me so relaxed. It feels so soothing. Too bad Tokiya doesn't even know. I wonder what he'd say or do if he did know? About the relaxing, soothing warmth he has, of course. If he knew about my habit of sneaking in to sleep with him then I already know what he'd say or do. He'd complain about me invading his personal space and maybe make sure I was asleep before he was or he'd make Syo take me in for a few nights. Not that staying with Syo is a bad thing, he's my best friend and- Oh, he's asleep now._

Sure enough, Tokiya's breathing had settled and steadied out. The blankets slowly rose and fell with each intake and exhale of breath to and from his lungs. He was laying with his back to Otoya, facing the wall, but Otoya had been doing this for so long that he knew by now exactly when Tokiya was most definitely asleep enough not to be disturbed if he moved in with him. Otoya had, more than once, nearly woken his roommate and had quickly scurried back into the safety cocoon of his own bedsheets and blankets for his own protection whenever his roommate had stirred.

Only once Tokiya had woken from that, and Otoya's heart had been beating so loudly in his own ears that he swore Tokiya could hear it also. Not that it was possible, but it's what it had felt like at the time.

The redhead watched his sleeping roommate's shadowed figure in the dark for a few minutes more before he finally deemed it safe enough to do what he did what seemed to be every night now. Operation: Bedsharing. He sat up slowly, the blankets only rustling slightly like when he would turn over onto his other side in his sleep, and placed his bare feet on the cold floor. Although he felt like he'd been doing this forever, it'd only started last season when the summer heat transitioned into the autumn breezes. Now he was dealing with winter chills.

Quietly as he could, Otoya padded over to Tokiya's bed and took in a silent breath of determined air before lifting the blankets up and shuffling himself underneath. He always knew Tokiya had gotten the comfier bed of the two. The blankets were softer and made it more cozy to curl up in. The scents of whatever washing supplies were used stayed in the material longer. The pillow was plumper and made for a softer headrest. And then, of course his favourite thing, was Tokiya's unexplainable warmth. It contrasted so well with his usual cold and stoic personality - though Otoya noticed he had had some effect on him since he was known to be softer with the redhead than he was the rest of their friends. Masato being a close second.

With a contented sigh of relief at successfully having not woken his roommate, Otoya relaxed his body and closed his eyes, drifting off into a peaceful yet dreamless sleep. Tokiya's warmth spread around his body, dulling his senses with contentment. Just before he succumbed to his oncoming slumber, Otoya swore this is what Heaven felt like.

When the redhead puppy-like male awoke, he felt like something was missing from his usual routine. He felt like he'd woken  _too_ early to leave the comfort of Tokiya's bed just yet. So with a smile to himself, he closed his eyes tighter than they already were and snuggled into the blankets, bringing them up to his chin like a child. That was when it hit him. He could feel the warmth of the sun's rays peeking in through the gap in the curtains from the window. Maybe dawn came earlier this morning?

It wasn't until he heard a very familiar voice cough out a small "Ahem" and he flashed his eyes open that the full force of the situation hit him like a truck. He hadn't woken up too early. He'd woken up too  _late._ Oh no.

Red eyes blinked up at narrowed blue ones and Otoya gave the owner of those blue eyes a sheepish grin before squirming to try and free himself to escape back to the safety of his side of the room. Or at least he would've done had he not had Tokiya practically pinning him down. Tokiya was always one step ahead of him these days, and now it looked like he'd finally caught with Otoya's night time act too. Damn. This guy was good.  _Too_ good.

"M-Morning Tokiyaaa~..." he tried to play off in a playful manner. "I-I-I didn't know you woke this early! Eheheh..."

"Ittoki," Oh that wasn't a good sign. If Tokiya wasn't calling him an idiot or by his first name then he knew he was in for a lecture. And he'd already been through this one many times in their early years of rooming together. "Just  _what_ do you think you're playing at?"

"Eheh, well you see, I-I got cold and-"

"The truth Otoya," Oh they were on first name basis again. Tokiya only used his surname in the beginning of the conversations if it was going into a lecture. "What do you think you're playing at?" he repeated.

"I... I..." Otoya sighed and turned onto his side to avoid Tokiya's eyes. "I just wanted to be near you..." he admitted though he quietened his voice the more he spoke.

"Why?"

"Because your bed's comfier than mine and I always knew that..."

"Why?"

"Because you're warm and I like it..."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" Otoya's voice finally raised itself and when he squirmed this time, Tokiya let him sit up. He still avoided those blue eyes though, glaring at his hands settled in his lap guiltily. "There's just something about it that I like! It just helps me sleep better but usually I wake up before you do..."

"Ah, so this wouldn't be the first time you've done this little stunt of yours, huh? Interesting. Guess I caught you out this time, lucky me" Otoya could hear the underlying teasing in Tokiya's tone and crossed his arms over his chest like a child that got caught eating sweets when they shouldn't've. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

"Oh do tell, O' Wise Tokiya," the redhead muttered sarcastically. "Tell me what you've told me so many times before".

Tokiya sat back beside his roommate. Much to Otoya's surprise, he found himself pulled onto his roommate's lap and wrapped up in his arms. Wrapped up  _in that warmth._ All the tension and unease just immediately drained from his body and he couldn't help but lean closer against Tokiya, his head resting on his shoulder where he could breath in his natural scent from the crook of his neck. He closed his eyes and exhaled contently before Tokiya's next words forced his eyes to snap open again.

"You could've just asked me, you know".

"I always thought you'd just get mad at me..."

"Idiot. You should know all too well by now that I have some sort of soft spot for you".

And Otoya couldn't help but grin like the idiot Tokiya claimed him to be as a light blush dusted his cheeks and he stayed curled up in his roommate's arms, relaxed and content.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and a comment!


End file.
